Magnétisme
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: Un concert, un spectateur, un chanteur... Quand le magnétisme est le plus fort... (fic J-rock) ATTENTION SLASH! REVIEW SVP


AUTEUR : Tsuki-chan

TITRE : Magnétisme

COUPLE : Secret .

GENRE : One-shot, lime, yaoi, légèrement cucu la praline…

DISCLAIMER : Ils sont pas à moi… Pas que je veux pas, mais c'est difficile à attraper ces bêtes là…

Lors du premier point de vue, _il_ désigne le chanteur. Lors du deuxième, **_il _**désigne le spectateur.

__

Magnétisme

Il le regardait, caché dans l'ombre et masqué par les fans en furie qui l'entouraient. Il regardait cet être fascinant qui se déplaçait sur scène, chantant et exaltant la foule. _Il_ était fantastique, _il_ semblait occuper toute la place sur scène, occultant presque ses compagnons par sa seule présence. Sa voix s'élevait, claire et limpide, accompagnant la musique, l'embellissant.

Le spectateur tenta de se déplacer vers l'avant sans se faire écraser par une fan en rut. Il avançait vers le chanteur, n'hésitant pas à bousculer et à écraser ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il avançait…Comme le papillon volait vers la lumière, au risque de se brûler.

Enfin, il arriva devant et put s'abreuver de la beauté du chanteur, de son charisme et de son magnétisme. _Il_ était comme en transe, les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche sans aucune retenue, ses hanches se balançaient au rythme de la musique et son visage affichait un air douloureux, comme si les paroles qui sortaient de ses lèvres le vidaient au fur et à mesure de son être le plus profond.

Soudain, ses yeux clos s'ouvrirent, et _il_ rencontra le regard du spectateur. Un sourire de pur bonheur éclairât son visage lorsqu'_il_ le reconnu, et _il_ se plongea encore plus dans ses chansons, revigoré par la présence de cet hommes si spécial pour lui.

Le concert était fini. Le chanteur se trouvait dans sa loge, entouré de ses compagnons qui parlaient et plaisantaient. Lui, restait silencieux, partageant l'allégresse mais sans y participer. Il attendait…

Il attendait patiemment tout en se démaquillant. **_Il_** allait venir, il le savait. Lorsque l'un de ses camardes l'interpellât pour savoir s'il venait avec eux, il refusa. Il ne pouvait partir alors que le spectateur n'allait pas tarder.

La porte se ferma doucement derrière ses amis et il se leva. Il était poisseux de transpiration et ne pouvait décemment pas l'accueillir dans un état pareil. Il se dirigeât donc vers la douche, espérant avoir fins avant qu'**_il_** n'arrive.

Lorsqu'il revint de la douche, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, il le vit, assis sur le canapé de la loge, fumant distraitement une cigarette les yeux fermés. Le chanteur se dirigeât en souriant vers l'homme aux cheveux châtains clair qui rouvrit lentement les yeux en l'entendant s'approcher.

Tu es venu finalement, murmura doucement le chanteur de sa voix douce et clair, j'en suis heureux.

Le châtain s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant doucement le cou mouillé avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du chanteur.

J'ai pu me libérer. Et puis… je voulais te voir, tu es si beau lorsque tu t'abandonnes à la musique. Tu en deviens ensorcelant.

Le chanteur eu un petit rire :

Tu es vraiment un flatteur.

Le visiteur passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du chanteur, approchant leurs visages.

Hm, peut-être… En tout cas je peux te dire que tu es diablement désirable comme ça… Avec juste une serviette sur les hanches, la peau humide et les cheveux mouillés.

Il rapprochât encore leurs visages, pouvant ainsi sceller leurs lèvres dans un interminable baiser, tout en défaisant d'une main la serviette nouée autour des hanches du chanteur. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant, puis se retrouvèrent. Les mains du châtain se perdait sur le corps fin et musclé collé contre le sien, tandis que celles du chanteur défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise, caressant son torse langoureusement puis descendant vers le pantalon qui céda lui aussi et qui tomba, entraînant dans sa chute le boxer du châtain.

Les deux corps nus se rapprochèrent et tombèrent enlacés sur le canapé où le visiteur était assis précédemment. Leurs lèvres échangeaient des baisers et partaient explorer le corps de l'autre avant de revenir s'unir. Leurs mains glissaient, caressaient, provoquant des gémissements sur leurs passages. Puis finalement dans un souffle un des deux chuchota :

Prend moi…

Alors leurs corps s'unirent, bougèrent au même rythme. Des plaintes et des halètements leur échappaient au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir montait, atteignant peu à peu son apothéose faisant se contracter les corps sous l'immense vague d'extase qui les envahissait tandis que les voix s'élevaient avant de s'éteindre. Les corps se détendirent et le silence ne fut brisé que par les halètements sourds des deux hommes allongés sur le canapé.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits peu à peu, sortant de l'agréable brouillard que leur avait offert l'extase. Leurs corps étaient toujours entremêlés et aucun ne voulait lâcher l'autre.

Seigneur, dit le chanteur d'une voix légèrement cassée, l'étage tout entier à du nous entendre…

Le corps au dessus de lui tressauta en même temps qu'un rire s'élevait :

Tu as sans doute raison… Mais comme ça au moins, tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'une petite tape sur la tête. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le châtain rompit le confortable silence qui s'était installé :

Oui tu m'appartiens… tout comme je t'appartiens.

Je t'aime Kaoru…

Moi aussi je t'aime Kirito, moi aussi.

__

Voilà ! ! ! ! ! Alors c'était niais hein ? ? ? Surtout vers la fin je trouve … Mais bon , c'est pas grave j'assume complètement… Chuis fière même .

Alors vous aviez devinés que c'était ces 2 là ? J'espèrent que non, sinon c'est pas marrant …

Alalala Kaoru, Kirito…Les gars je vous adore o

__

Tsuki-chan

__


End file.
